Typical memory circuits, such as static random access memory (SRAM) circuits, include a number of bitcells that can be written to and read from. Conventional bitcell designs in modern nano process technology often use a dual bitline scheme to help ensure writability. Such a scheme can have various limitations. One such limitation is that, as the channel length gets smaller (e.g., as circuit dimensions decrease with newer manufacturing processes), bitcells are becoming more track/signal limited than transistor limited, which can result in many dummy transistors being added to accommodate the bitcell area dictated by wiring tracks. Another such limitation is that conventional bitcell designs typically seek a balanced structure of true/false nodes, which can not only limits the flexibility of choosing transistor characteristics (e.g., types, size, and usage to fit various design specifications), but can also limit design alternatives. Still another such limitation is that, even when bitcell layouts are packed as tightly as possible, many dummy transistors are often added to fulfill LPE (Layout Proximity Effect), which is typically a waste of area.